gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sue-Will Relationship
The Sue-Will Relationship, is also known as Suester, Wue or Schuevester is the feud, friendship, and one-time romantic relationship, between Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester. They are known to be enemies and are often competing for funding or pitting their respective clubs against each other. However, they also have had moments of mutual respect and possible friendship, and a one time fake romantic relationship. Episodes Season One Pilot Sue tries to put Will off by trying to sign popular kids up for Glee Club. Sue calls Will 'buddy' and buys him and Ken Tanaka coffee. She says to not pretend these kids are special, believing the Glee Club is the basement of the social ladder. Showmance Sue tells Will they need twelve members for Regionals, and offers Will the opportunity to disband Glee Club and become an assistant on the Cheerios. Sue demands Will's resignation and the disbanding of Glee Club. Throwdown Will and Sue have a series of arguments. Sue becomes co-director of the Glee Club and splits the group up into two groups. Sue steps down as co-director of Glee Club after her and Will have a series of arguments. Mash-Up Will and Sue make amends over their series of arguments in Throwdown as Will gives Sue dance lessons for her date with Rod Remington. She is nicer to him because she is in love, but when she finds Rod Remington cheating on her and their relationship stops, she becomes mean to Will again and asks for the New Directions' sectionals setlist to leak it to the adversary show-choirs. Wheels Will and Sue argue briefly about Becky Jackson. Will assumes that she is up to something, when Sue is truly inspired by Becky's braveness and the comparison to her sister. Hairography Sue gives New Directions' set list for Sectionals to rival glee-clubs. Sectionals Sue tries to cover up the fact she has leaked New Directions' set list and they argue. The Power of Madonna Will and Sue argue over the use of Madonna songs in their performances. Sue repeatedly insults Will's hair and he does so back. Sue also sings Vogue with the lyrics "Will Schuester, I hate you." Funk Will pretends to want her and seduces her by singing Tell Me Something Good. Later in this episode, Sue writes in her journal "I admit it. I have feelings for Will Schuester." She agrees to go on a date with him, but he doesn't show up. This one event destroys Sue, and she pulls the Cheerios out of Nationals. Will realizes that everyone at the school is depressed now, and apologizes to Sue, who claims that she faked her love for him the entire time. The Cheerios win Nationals and Sue blackmails Will into letting her use the choir room as a trophy room, or he has to kiss her on the lips. He almost goes through with kissing her, but she backs away and puts the trophy in his classroom anyway. Journey Sue gets herself a place on the Regionals judges panel intending to sabotage their chances of winning. However, in the end, Sue puts New Directions in first place on her ballot paper. Sue convinces Figgins to give Glee Club another year together, as she would miss the challenge of always trying to bring them down. Season Two Audition Will and Sue become friends. They team up, with the sole purpose of making Coach Beiste leave so they can get more funding for New Directions and The Cheerios. Will and Sue even save each other, but when Will realizes that he's been mean and apologizes to Shannon, Sue betrays him by phoning Dustin Goolsby to let him know about how talented Sunshine is, so that she will be a part of Vocal Adrenaline opposed to New Directions. Comeback Sue joins Glee Club to try and regain a sense of purpose in her life. Will, realizing that she is not understanding the purpose of the New Directions and trying to bring out the good in her, brings her to a hospital for children affected by cancer and they sing This little light of mine together. She also joins in the New Directions number Sing, a song that she chose because she believed that none of the Glee Club students had properly learned their lesson and sung an anthem, but at the end of the episode, she reveals to Will that she has joined an adversary show-choir, Aural Intensity, to bring New Directions down. Funeral The Glee Club arranges the funeral for Sue's sister, Jean. Sue is initially resistant, but when she sees how personal they had made it, and how many people showed up, she is really touched by this. During the ceremony, she grasps Will's hand. Will reads Sue's speech about her sister for her because she is too emotional to read it. At the end of the episode, Sue promises that she will stop bullying. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Sue promises Will she will stop trying to destroy him and New Directions and will focus all her attention on running for Congress. The Spanish Teacher Sue's plan to have a baby reaches to Will, to whom she requests for him to become a donor in order for her to become a mother. Will upon this request, declines leaving Sue agitated and upset. On My Way Sue watches the New Directions perform at Regionals, which is located at McKinley. After the performance, she tells Will that she would like to help make New Directions win. Will asks what the catch is, but she says there is none. She also tells him that she's pregnant, and he congratulates her. They hug. Big Brother When Sue is typically mean to the Glee Club as she takes over booty camp, Will angrily tells her that they should inspire them instead of terrorizing them, and says he thought s he had turned over a new leaf. Sue tells him that it's her baby hormones and he should stop trying to understand her moods. When Sue says that she's going for a check up to find out her baby's gender, Will agrees with Emma that they should come with her for support. He is later seen with her and Emma waiting in the waiting room. At the end of the episode, she apologizes to the Glee Club for her behavior and says that she's here for two reasons: Will needs at least one adult friend and she's hoping that the Glee Club's positive attitude will rub off on her unborn fetus. Saturday Night Glee-ver Will seeks Sue's advice when he realizes that a few students in the New Directions are having problems deciding their future. They decide together to make the Glee kids sing Saturday Night Fever themed songs for inspiration (despite the fact that many of the kids hate disco). They dance together during the Night Fever and Stayin' Alive performances. Props During Props, in Tina's hallucination, Will and Sue switch characters. They also have a brief argument about props which Sue tries to introduce to New Directions to create a high-concept routine for Nationals. Nationals Will and Sue have a brief talk at the beginning of the episode to decide what to do when Mercedes gets food poisoning. At the end of the episode, Sue tells Will she knows she will be teacher of the year from Becky and Will tells her she deserves it, that she's had a rough year, but she was able to get through it. However, Sue lied because it is in fact Will who wins the award, which means that she wanted it to be a surprise for him like the others. She congratulates him and seems happy for him. Goodbye During the graduation ceremony, Sue is seen hugging Will quickly, proving that they are now friends. Season Four The New Rachel Sue suggests that Will apply for the Blue Ribbon panel for the Arts and the Show Choir because his job at McKinley is done. Makeover In Makeover, Sue and Will talk in the teacher's lounge room and he says he's running out of ideas for the Glee Club set-list, Sue says he never had any good ideas. Later, Will decides to join the show choir committee trip, meaning he will be out of McKinley for a few months, so Sue writes his resume for him, even including lies such as, "Will Schuester took my child out of me with his bare hands." Will and Sue are happy and Sue says, "Finally, I want you out of McKinley, but for a good reason." The Role You Were Born to Play Sue has a feud with Will and Finn, complaining about how Finn should not cast Unique as Rizzo in Grease. Will says that he can't make the choices because he isn't the one directing the musical, angering Sue further. Glease During the feud in Figgins office in the last episode, Finn ends with by calling Sue's baby a retard, infuriating Sue further. Sue later causes another argument with Figgins, Will and Finn present, saying that if Finn takes over Glee Club on Will's Blue Ribbon Panel leave, her attitude towards the New Directions will be over. Despite this, Finn goes on to take over the Glee Club, substituting for Will. Thanksgiving When Sue and Emma sit in the audience, waiting for New Directions Sectional's performance, Will arrives just in time and kisses Emma. Sue groans at their romance. Swan Song New Direction's rush to the choir room, taking care of Marley and Will notifies the club that they may be disqualified, but Sue comes in, crushing Will and New Directions', telling them that the Warblers have already claimed victory. I Do In this episode, Sue walks into the church in her wedding dress, which is an exact replica of Emma's, surprising everyone, including Will. She tells him that “Emma has left the building“. She says it's also revenge on Will for working with Finn Hudson by walking down the aisle with the identical wedding dress. Feud In this episode, Sue and Blaine feud in the choir room with their songs, after the performance Will asks the New Directions who say think is the winner and almost everyone votes for Sue. Shooting Star In this episode, Will is shocked when he finds out that the gun that was used during the school shooting was Sue's. She stated that it accidentally went off when she did her daily check. Therefore, Sue turned herself in and was resigned from her job. When Sue packs her things in her office, Will confronts Sue about it and tells her that he doesn't believe her confession, but Sue insists that she's being honest about it. Although Will is still suspicious about it, Sue asks him to keep an eye on Becky, marking her departure from the school. All or Nothing When Will and Sue confront Brittany about her demanding behavior, she insists she'll only discuss things on her own terms - on her Internet chat show "Fondue for Two." Among Brittany's revelations, she's determined that singer Michael Bolton is the father of Sue's daughter, Robin. Eventually, Sue reveals it is the truth and Will seems shocked and confused about other Sue's revelations. Season Five Love Love Love After having been promoted to principal, Sue summons both Will and Coach Roz Washington into her office. At first both of them are afraid to get fired, seeing as Sue has always had it out for them and Will thinks she's petty and vindictive, but Sue tells them that she will only fire them if they fail to win another National championship with their respective teams. Sue tells Will that, should the Glee club lose at Nationals, he will have to find another way to form creepy relationships with children. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds As Will starts explaining his lesson plan to the glee kids, Sue interrupts him over the intercom and announces this year's prom court. She then later interrupts Will again in his conversation with Sam, telling him that she's instituting vaccinations (some for diseases that have been entirely eradicated) and is starting the glee club. The Quarterback Will is disgusted by the fact that Sue planted a memorial garden in the exact spot she caught Finn and Quinn making out, but accepts that Sue grievs by insulting those who mean the most to her. A Katy or A Gaga When Sue finds out about Will's Katy Perry/Lady Gaga-themed Glee club assignment, she marches into the choir room, reveals to Will that she has a collection of custom-made bobble-heads of her sworn enemies, Will being one of them, and tells the New Directions that they're all suspended for a week due to the inappropriate costumes they wore for their performances. When Will tries to protest, Sue tells him that she never actually wanted the New Directions to win Nationals, rekindling her year-long feud with the Glee club and Will. The End of Twerk Sue watches Will's twerk tutorial in the auditorium and decides to put an end to twerking. She takes to WOHN-TV, where she proclaims to outlaw twerking during her Sue's Corner. When Will hears about this he, along with the New Directions and Bree, perform Blurred Lines in the halls of McKinley and the auditorium as an act of protest. Sue calls Will to her office after, tells him that Blurred Lines is a song about date rape and not about blurring the lines between tradition and envelope-pushing, as Will thought, and wants to fire him. Will, however, refuses to accept this and tells her that he will make an appeal to the schoolboard, instead. His appeal comes through, but Sue attempts to blackmail Will into giving up twerking by installing a porter pottie in the choir room for Unique, who struggles with the question of which bathroom to use, and refusing to remove the porter pottie unless Will quits the week's assignment of twerking. When Will leaves her office, he throws a Sue Sylvester-style rebellion tantrum, throwing around stuff. Sue succeeds with her agenda and Will, in order to make things easier for Unique, decides to end the twerking. Movin' Out When Sue fails to include any art-related career booths at McKinley's first annual career fair, Will confronts her about this. Sue tells him that she didn't include any art-related info stands because she believes there is no such thing as a career in the arts, prompting Will to give the Glee club the lesson of perseverance by assigning them the music of Billy Joel. At the end of the week, Will discovers that Sue, believing that everyone deserves a shot at their dreams, set up an art-related career booth. She starts mocking the Glee club again and picking up on Becky's matter-of-factly statement that everyone in Glee club is crazy, Will, along with New Directions, starts to perform You May Be Right for Sue. Puppet Master Sue notices Will dancing in the choir room and interrupts his practice. She tells Will about her crush on the superintendent, and how he thought she was a man. Will tells Sue about Ginger Rogers, how she was the "Pinnacle of femininity" while still leading, how she done everything Fred Astaire done, but "backwards, and in high heels". He says he will help Sue, as long as she gives him the money for new costumes for nationals, but Sue refuses. When Will leaves, there is a gas leak that induces her into dreaming of a sequence in which she sings and dances with Will to the song Cheek To Cheek. Frenemies Will is part of Sue's panel to determine this year's Valedictorian. Will comforts Figgins when he cries during Artie's and Tina's speeches and rolls his eyes at Sue when she declares the speeches a waste of time and that she hates them both. Trio In Sue’s office a disgusted Sue confronts Will and Emma about their intercourse claiming that Becky, who caught them, will be scarred for life. Will apologizes and assures Sue that it won’t happen again. Emma then explains that she is trying to conceive a child and they want it to happen fast since the risk of complications and diseases increases with the age of 35. When Emma mentions Down Syndrome Sue and Becky ask what is wrong with it. Embarrassed Emma and Will answer “nothing”. When Emma goes more into detail about their conceiving act, Sue is obviously nauseated and asks them to leave her office immediately. When the wave of nausea passes, she exclaims: “didn’t even know that” a couple of times. In the teachers room Emma walks up to Will and tells him that her pregnancy test came out negative. Will hug her and tells her that it is ok and that it takes some couples years to finally have a child. He also informs her that he made an appointment at a fertility doctor, Emma is not happy about it and excuses herself. Sue gives Will an advice on how to become pregnant which first sounds really ambiguous: When Michael Bolton impregnated her, he called a friend who then played saxophone for them and Michael Bolton used his whole vocal range, so she was very relaxed. Beiste agrees and tells Will that he has to take the pressure away from both of them and Will is thinking about it. Songs Duets Wuech2ch.jpg|Cheek To Cheek (Sue) (Puppet Master)|link=Cheek to Cheek *''Mister Monotony by ''Judy Garland. ''(Makeover) (Cut and unreleased) *This Little Light of Mine by Harry Dixon Loes (Comeback) (Unreleased) Related Songs *Vogue by ''Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) - In the original version, Madonna sings "Betty Davis, we love you" in the bridge. In the episode, the line is re-written as "Will Schuester, I hate you." *''Tell Me Something Good by Rufus. (Funk)'' - Will sings this song to try to seduce an unimpressed Sue. *''Night Fever'' by The Bee Gees. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) - Will and Sue both dance side to side during this number. *''You May Be Right'' by Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) - Will and the New Directions sing this to Sue. Trivia *Sue makes lots of jokes about Will's hair. This is because she is jealous of him since she damaged her hair with chemicals to emulate Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) **However, this is contradicted in Puppet Master when she reveals she had cut her hair herself. *Sue is constantly trying to destroy Will's New Directions, however there were few exceptions when she supported them. *Their first two duets were either unreleased or cut. But their third duet (Check to Check) was the first one to be released. *You can watch a deleted scene between Will and Sue here and here. Gallery 3DAYS.jpg 550w_ustv_glee_sue_will.jpg|Promotional posters for season 2 glee-sue-and-will1.jpg|Sue telling Shue off. (usual situation) gleesueandwill-453375.jpeg|More promotional posters sue-and-will_558x422.jpg|Discussing the Glee club. Sue-and-Will-Glee-580x435.jpg|Sorting out set lists. sue-and-will.jpg|Sue watching over Will's shoulder. tumblr_l40ul0fjjF1qbe30xo1_500.jpg|Look at his face. tumblr_l61tydtMNo1qavl3no1_500.jpg|Will and sue arguing. Crazy pic.png|She doesn't seem impressed. Sueschue.jpg|Will singing to Sue. Will-sue-laugh.jpg|Laughing at the latest football coach. Willsuealmost.png|About to kiss. Suester 1.jpg Suester 2.jpg Suester 3.jpg Suester 5.png Tumblr_l877nv3VNc1qzyzyno1_500.gif 7-sue-vomit_l.jpg GLEE-SUE-VENOM-2.gif glee1-suewill-pizzaprank2.jpg images8888.jpg sue and will.png Sue and Will.jpg will-and-sue.jpg Willsue.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao3_1280.jpg tumblr_madn8f6m581qa93cao4_1280.jpg Soft Schue.jpg Tux Sue.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.58.png.jpg rivals sue and will.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-10-13h57m06s36.png Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmufr5AxtH1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mfg4cpqKjU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Lol sue and-will brit allornothing.jpg Rivals sue and will.jpg tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9j3j6jp8f1qcr3t8o2_r1_250.gif Sue- will.png Wue gobr.jpg|Wue GOBR Glee - Will and Sue 3.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 2.JPG Glee - Will and Sue 1.JPG tumblr_mxxi5uErdY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships